A Cat On My Balcony
by ChatNoirIsMiraculous
Summary: Marinette has always thought Adrien was the love of her life. But after she becomes friends with Chat Noir she starts to see that he might be closer to her than she realized.
1. Chapter 1

It's an unusually warm night and my midnight blue hair is sticking to my neck. It's worth it though. My room was too stifling and I was getting absolutely zero inspiration for my designs. Sometimes four walls can feel like a cage, no matter where those four walls are.

I pull a lawn chair to the middle of my balcony and sit down making it creak in protest. I tilt my head up and look at the sky. I've always loved the night. The stars provide a perfect blanket of warmth over the otherwise ominous sky. The moon is full tonight and is giving off enough light so that I can design.

I'm halfway through a Ladybug inspired skirt when I hear a thump to my left. I don't need to look, I already know who it is... he's back again.

"Ignoring me Princess?" The voice confirms my suspicion. I look up and close my book at the same time. There he is. That damn cat. His smirk is spread all the way across his face.

"Hi Chat," I get up and walk to my trap door. Of course he follows.

I open the hatch for him and he drops in, plopping onto my bed. I follow and narrowly miss his knee as I land.

I face him and look at his hands, he's wringing them nervously, "Did you just come from a patrol or were you just out?" Of course I know the answer but I ask anyways.

"No patrol, just wanted to stop by and check on my Princess," his voice cracks a little at the end and I look up at him. His head is tilted down so I can't see his eyes. Gently, I grab his chin and lift it towards me. I look at his usually bright green eyes, which now have a barrier of tears atop them. A tear makes it's way down his face and he looks back down again.

He briskly wipes it off, "I'm fine Prince-"

"No you're not", I cut him off, "Chat, look at me." He does slowly after wiping off more tears.

I cup his cheeks with both hands and use my thumbs to push away his tears. He closes his eyes. "What's wrong mon chaton?"

He takes a gasping breath, "I miss her, Princess. I miss my mother." I wipe each of his tears as they fall, making sure they never get past his cheek bones, "I think my father misses her too but he acts like he hates her... like he can't stand the memory of her. I think it's too painful for him to bear." He sighs, "I think I remind him of her. He takes all of his anger out on me, like I'm the one who left, like I'm the one who broke his heart..."

He closes his eyes and a tear rolls out. I brush it away with my thumb.

"I try so hard Princess, I really do. I'm the perfect son. I get good grades, I'm constantly forced into the mold he desperately tries to keep me in and I smile and never complain about it. The closest thing I have to a normal life is being a super hero, which is far from normal," his breath hitches,"I just don't know what to do anymore".

I scoot closer to him and wrap my arms around his torso. I can feel his heart beating against my chest. I rest my chin on his quivering shoulder, "Chat, I may not know what your name is but I do know you."

He laughs, "Is that so Princess?" He nuzzles his head into my neck.

"You're brave, smart, well spoken, charming, handsome-" Shit... "Well anyways," I'm blushing hard now, "You're an incredible person who only deserves love. I'm sure your father loves you, who wouldn't? He's just grieving and trying to redirect his blame since he can't put it on your mother." I sigh, where am I going with this? "There is a whole city out there who loves you, try and focus on that. Whenever you need to get out of the spotlight I'm always here, for anything you need."

I gently untangle us and stand up, he follows. I look up at him, he's a good few inches taller. His green eyes are still misty but tears no longer fall from them.

"Thanks Princess." He rests his forehead on mine and looks down at me. I'm suddenly struck by how handsome he is. I never thought about it until I said it, but he truly is. His eyes are my favorite, I can't help but stare at him now. I don't know how long we've been standing there or what time it is. I honestly don't care. I'm not at all surprised when his head starts leaning towards mine. I glance down at his lips.

"Did I hear you call me handsome earlier Princess?" He breaths against my lips. We are so close but so far. Instead of answering I close my eyes and close the gap between us simultaneously. Adrien flashes through my mind but I can't concentrate, and frankly I don't care. His lips are stiff for the briefest of seconds then he melts into the kiss. He hugs my waist as my fingers reach into his hair. His blond hair is even softer than I thought it would be. His leather suit is cold against the warm summer air and it feels nice, like an escape. We only kiss for a few seconds and it's a very hesitant one, but it feels like an eternity. He leans away first and stares at me. He looks just as confused as I feel. Do I like Chat Noir? Well obviously if I kissed him with almost no hesitation whatsoever I must feel something towards him.

He smiles at me and I can't help but smile back. I feel insane. But insanely happy and excited. This is my partner the one person I trust the most in the world. He leans in again and this time I don't hesitate as I pull him towards me. His arms wrap around me and I feel safe, safer than I ever have before. Our lips move faster and together this time. My fingers play with the hair around his neck. He squeezes my body even tighter bringing me impossibly closer.

Eventually we break apart gasping for air. I'm smiling like an idiot. He smirks then gives me a quick peck on the lips, "Goodnight Princess."

He winks then extends his baton to jump out of the hatch. I touch my lips standing in shock for at least five minutes before Tiki comes out and tells me to go to bed with a smirk on her face. I look at the clock, it's two in the morning and I have to work in the bakery tomorrow. I walk to bed in a trance. My lips are still tingling.

I lay down on my bed, without changing or getting ready for bed in any way. I brush my fingers over my lips for the millionth time smiling as I fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

School was murder today.

Alya knew something was up the minute she saw me this morning. I tried to answer her questions vaguely but believably. _Why are you late... again?_ I slept in _. Why didn't you pick up your phone last night? (Cue suggestive eyebrow raise)_ I turned it off. _Why are you blushing?_ It's hot outside?

At that one Alya rolled her eyes giving up for now. She pulled me away to class where I couldn't help drifting off. Alya gave me a dozen weird looks and even Adrien knit his eyebrows when he saw me absently staring out the window.

That damn cat has been lurking in the back of my mind since I woke up this morning. I can't decide whether I'm happy with the kiss or not. I probably should've guessed something like this would've happened. Our friendship wasn't exactly orthodox...midnight meetings and not knowing who he is.

As Ladybug I've always pushed him away, thinking that his liking for me was childish. But Chat is always serious around me as Marinette.

I can't help but be slightly pleased over the kiss. I thought I'd feel guilty that it was Chat and not Adrien, but I can't help the smile that crosses my face as I think back to his lips on mine.

 _Tap, tap, tap._ I jerk upright out of my chair and a blush blooms on my face.

I walk over to the trapdoor and open it slowly so I don't smack him if he's right outside it. Although, he could probably use a smack every once in awhile.

I stand on my toes trying to look over the edge, I don't see him. Groaning, I pull myself onto the balcony and walk over to my railing, which he's leaning against.

He winks at me as I walk up to him. I cross my arms and lean in next to him. The air is cool and the sky is still bright with pinks and gorgeous yellows.

Small pieces of the sky reflect off of Chat's suit. He turns so we're both facing the sunset, forearms lightly grazing with every breath.

"I couldn't focus all day today, " I start, breaking the silence.

He smirks slightly. I continue, "Alya was worried, I think. I even got glances from the rest of my class."

Chat's smirk becomes more visible, "And you were thinking about me?"

"Obviously, I'm a bit confused." I play with my fingers, "I thought you loved Ladybug."

He nods and chuckles slightly, "I do. I love her bravery, her wit and most of all her love for Paris." He opens his body up to me, shifting his weight on one elbow, "I realized last night more than ever that I love her as a partner, for what we stand for."

I look away from him. His voice turns soft, "I see all those things in you Princess, and more." He grabs my hand lightly separating my intertwined fingers. He places our palms together and laces his fingers with mine.

We both look down at our hands, he sighs, "I wish I could take off the gloves." I nod.

"Chat?"

He hums.

"I really like you too." I turn to face him and stand up straight to match his height. Unwrapping our hands, I place mine palms on his lower cheek and jaw, my thumbs lightly caressing his cheeks.

He places his hands around my waist and pulls himself to me, like I'm his anchor. His irises reflect the remaining watercolor of the sky. The green framing them perfectly. He leans in halfway, letting me close the gap. Always the gentleman, never pushing things.

I close the gap, his lips are slightly wet and parted. He immediately sucks on my lower lip. I move my hands so I can play with the hair on the nape of his neck. His lips move in rhythm with mine for the second time in two days.

I savor the taste of him, I don't know how to describe it other than dark and wonderful. I wrap my arms around him and pull him closer. His arms wrap around me tighter in response. I feel alive, like I'm swinging from my yo-yo as Ladybug. Strong, and safe.

We break off together, I place my head on his shoulder and he follows suit.

"So," he whispers in my ear, "How does it feel to kiss the savior of Paris?"

I laugh and release my arms on his slender form. He lets his fingers trail across my sides as I pull away, I shiver.

"Good night Chat Noir," I say as I retreat to my bedroom.

He jumps on top of my railing, "Night Marinette." He does a flip off the railing and extends his baton. He catapults away and I hear him whoop in the night.

Giggling I return to my bedroom.


End file.
